Into The Nothing
by Dark Aura Rose
Summary: Netto and Enzan go undercover on a cruise ship, but soon find out that they've fallen victim to a darkloid they all know to well, and he's after Netto. This is a Dark BluesxNetto fic. Rated T for a little bad language and blood shed
1. Prologue

**Hello, this fanfict is based of a few pictures of a Doujinshi I saw so please enjoy :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enzan sat in the conference room with Mejin awaiting his partner, who was running late, again. He sipped on his coffee, looking at the clock. _He's twenty minutes late. _A loud crashing noise broke Enzan out of his thoughts. He and Mejin look at the door knowing exactly who it was. A boy the age of thirteen came in; clumsily trying to steady himself from the fall he made.

"Gomen nasai, Mejin-san, Enzan, I came as fast as I could. Rockman forgot to wake me up" Enzan's partner – Hikari Netto – replied.

"I did not." A voice from his PET cried "You just ignored me and went right back to sleep." Rockman pouted, crossing his arms.

"San wa iranai Netto. Anyway" Mejin said, breaking the fight that was bound to happen "I brought you two here because, you'll be going on an undercover mission." Mejin stated handing a few papers to Enzan.

"Cool an undercover assignment" Netto said, pulling a chair next to Enzan. "For what though." Rockman asked before Netto got the chance.

"We've got a call that someone has seen Dark Chip Dealers" Netto practically cried out. In return he got wacked on the head by Enzan.

"Ah, but that isn't the tricky part. You see, the person saw them out at sea, on his fishing boat. What's even worse is that they're far out in the Pacific." Netto jumped out of his seat in complete shock, Enzan too, was shocked but wasn't showing it.

"How are we supposed to get'em if we can even get to them?" Netto asked and wined at the same time.

A glare appeared on the scientist's glasses. "Well, a cruise ship is quite common on the Pacific."

"Mejin, are you saying that Netto and I are going undercover on a cruise ship" The duel headed boy said hoping, even he knows it will happen, it wasn't the case.

"Well yes Enzan, a cruise ship will look normal and better, than a small boat with a thirteen year old and a fourteen year old on board, and plus one of my friends, who owns a cruise ship, owes me a favor." A big smile appeared on Netto's face. "Did you hear that Rockman? We're going on a cruise" Netto jumped for joy. Enzan groaned and slammed his head on the table. "Enzan-sama you shouldn't do that, you might get brain damage." Blues piped up from Enzan's PET.

"Alright, now you two go home and pack you'll be leaving tomorrow." Said Mejin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cyberworld _

Someone was watching the whole thing, from the security camera. Out of the darkness came a darkloid with blood red armor and wild dirty white hair coming out of his helmet, his eyes where shielded by his red visor. He smiled_ A cruise ship huh? Perfect_. He chuckled and went back into the darkness.

**This is after Axess, okay. Enzan has Blues okay. Anyway, please review and fav. **


	2. Cruise of Delights?

**Here is chapter 1 Enjoy :) **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yahooooo!" Netto cheered as they walked – Enzan walked, he was jumping/running/hopping all at the same time – to the gorgeous cruise ship, called _The Ocean Pearl_. In the picture it was as white as snow. In real life it was a dirty looking cream color.

"Netto slow down!" Enzan scowled, hulling is suit case. He couldn't believe the other boy was able to carry, let alone run with his suit case, seeing how it was two times bigger than his. What he do pack his whole room! Enzan rolled his eyes at the thought. _Typically Netto. _He couldn't wait till this mission was over.

When they finally got on bored – as Netto had to shout everything he saw, unwanted information or not – they were greeted by a tall man in a white uniform and hat.

He stood up strait and introduced himself. "Good morning, I'm Captain Joshua, but you can call me Josh for sort and welcome to my ship" Josh said with a smile, his caramel color hair neatly combed and his teeth so white they could blind an elephant. "Now please don't wander around, theirs only five other crew members here and a cook and doctor in sick bay. Got it?" Both boys nodded theirs heads "Great, any questions?"

"Cool hat" Netto said, Enzan resisted the instinct to hit him.

"Hmmm" Josh went into thought "Tell you what, if you can tell me what the back of the ship is called, I'll give it to ya"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm" Netto thought. "That would be the stern, Netto-kun" a voice piped up from the blue device on said boy's belt strap.

"Heh, heh." Josh chuckled "You got yourself a pretty smart navi there, son" He took off his hat and handed it to Netto "Well, a deal's a deal, here you are."

A bright smile appeared on Netto's face "Thanks a bunch Josh" Netto took the hat and placed it on his head, covering most of his hair.

"You're welcome, now please come with me and I'll be showing you were you'll be sleeping."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dark Blues stood on the top decking, watching the boys go inside for awhile then come back out, only thing different was the youngest; who was now wearing swim trucks. He smirked as he watched his prize, tug on the other's arm.

"Come on Enzan, it'll be fun. The pool's really big to." The child sounded like a lost puppy wanting food. He even kind of looked like it too. "It's just swimming. You know how to swim right?"

"Yes, Hikari I know how to swim." Enzan gave a half glare to the brunette.

"Please?" Netto asked in his puppy-eyes whimpering voice. That's when Enzan made the mistake of looking at him.

"Fine Netto, just let me get changed." He cracked.

Enzan went back inside, leaving the brunette alone. Dark Blues was half tempted to go down there and take his prey, like a hawk and a mouse. But he shook the thought out of his head, it wasn't time yet, but it will be soon. He smiled at the thought of the child squirming and wiggling, screaming and begging him. He licked his lips; it was going to be fun.

Enzan came back in some swim trucks, caring a towel with him. "Alright Hikari let's go."

"Yay!" Netto cheered.

_Enjoy it while you can little one, 'cause soon your world is going to crash before your eyes. _Dark Blues watched them go, deciding it was a good time to rest, he left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Canon ball!" Netto shouted as he jumped into the pool. Enzan being not so, daring took the steps. Netto resurfaced squirting water out of his mouth and taking a deep breath. Then he did the exact same thing ten times in a row. Enzan watched him and couldn't help but wonder if the child's breakfast is a cup of sugar.

After they got out of the pool, dried off and put their cloths back on, Netto suggested they get something to eat. Enzan was about to decline when his stomach started to growl. So after they got something to eat they headed back to their room. Yes, their room, Enzan didn't trust Netto to be in a room on a cruise ship alone, Rockman was scared there were ghost on the ship and Netto just didn't want to be alone. Not that he'll ever admit it though.

They got in bed and watched both StarPotter movies, - which Netto thought were the greatest movies of all time - then went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Late at night there door silently opened, Dark Blues entered not making a sound. He went over to where Netto was sleeping peaceful. He watched the boy for a minute, listen to him breath. Then gentle touched his cheek, moving his hand through the boy's hair then down his neck.

Enzan opened an eye, something didn't feel right. He was still sleepy and couldn't see well, but he did see someone by Netto. Someone with wild gray hair and blood red armor. _Gray hair? Blood red armor?_ Enzan thought for a moment before his mind figured out who the person was. The very one who has been haunting his dreams. Enzan shot up out of bed, fully awake now.

He look beside Netto – who hasn't woken up yet- and realized no one was there. _It was a dream, he's gone, and he's not coming back_ Enzan reassured himself. Laying down again, he closed his eyes and hopped for some better dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dark Blues growled low. He was right there! Right beside him, his prize! And Enzan just had to wake up. He growled even harder at the thought of Enzan's name. He was so close. But he couldn't be discovered, not yet. He took a deep breath; it was all he could do instead of going in there and ripping his ex-operator to shreds. If Enzan gets in the way again, he'll make sure his dead is slow and painful.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hoped you like this chapter. Dark Blues really doesn't like Enzan. Well bye. Oh and R&R**


	3. Believe it or not

**Here is my Christmas present to you people :)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Netto-kun, Netto-kun" Rockman's voice rang from the blue PET. The day was beautiful, the sun was shining with a few clouds in the sky, the water was calm and relaxing, and there was a slight breeze that made it even better. "Netto-kun come on, it's eight in the morning, time to get up" Sadly all Rockman got back was a pillow to the face, or the PET. "Netto-kun if you don't get up right now, I'll tell Mama about the 'incident' and her precious flower vase"

"I'M UP!" Netto flew out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud, causing the room to shake a bit. "I'm up; you don't have to tell her! PLEASE DON'T TE…"

"Shhhhh, Netto-kun, Enzan is still sleeping." Netto look toward his twin bed and saw Enzan sleeping quietly on the pale blue sheets. Imagine how tired he must be to sleep through that racket.

"Now go get a shower or else" Rockman threatened, emphasizing the else part. Netto said a few things under his breath, all Rockman could hear was 'stupid navi' 'get back' and 'blackmail', but he brush it aside.

Netto picked up his bag and went into the bathroom, silently cursing his navi. The cold tiled floor sent shivers up the young brunette's spine. He set is bag on the ground and closed the door, but didn't lock it, just incase Enzan decided he had to use the restroom.

He flipped on the warm water and got out his usual wear and put it on the toilet. He then took of his pajamas and put them into the back. He then pulled back the two thick currents and stepped in.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Captain Josh sir" Josh looked to his side, a man who could be described best as ghost like, his very pale red hair hung in his pale hazel eyes that sparkled in the sunlight like diamonds. For being on a cruise ship, he has skin that's as white has snow.

"Yes Colton, what is it?"

"Well sir, ha-have you noticed the sudden drop in marine wildlife around?" The boy known was Colton replied.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Josh asked.

"Well sir, just take a look now" Colton said walking to the railing and looking down, Josh followed. When he looked down it was nothing but clear ocean water.

"What are you talking it's perfectly clear" Josh stated.

"Exactly sir, normally jellyfish should be ever where, but they've all disappeared."

"Yes I've noticed that too, but I thought that big storm we had drove them to shallower waters?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Me too sir, but since the storm, I've haven't seen any seagulls or pelicans in these parts, have you sir?" Colton asked.

"No boy I believe I haven't."

"And even the dolphins that trail us, feeding on the scrapes we through away have gone sir"

Josh went into thought, tilting back his head and sighed "This must be tied to the dark chip case" Josh said walking off. "I'm going to tell the children that we are almost to our destination"

"Wait sir, there's one more thing sir!" Colton yelled. Josh turned. "Have you noticed sir that the sky has a tint of red in it sir, like blood sir?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Netto squeezed some shampoo from the little bottle and crinkled his nose at the smell – to him it had the new car smell, not that he'd complain that to Rockman or Enzan, he'd probably get it thrown back in his face somehow- then placed it back in the corner of the tub. He scrubbed his head, foaming the shampoo up. Leaning back he let it rinse out of his hair and down his back.

After all the shampoo was out, he grabbed the bar of soap when something caught his eye. He looked to his left and saw a silhouette of a person, well as best he could, the two curtains that hid him from the intruder distorted the figure. All Netto could really see was a big blob.

He grew quiet and watched the silhouette move, as if it was looking for something. Netto didn't take this too seriously, thinking it might be one of the sailors looking for something lost.

But then a thought came to his mind. _Why didn't the door make a sound when it opened? _His face grew confused, then another thought. _Maybe it's Enzan. _What if it was Enzan out there brushing his teeth or something.

He was about to leave it at that when another answer came to him. _Wouldn't he have said he was in here?_ This last one made Netto a little uneasy. _He would say he was in here, just incase I came out of the shower he would of said something._ Now that Netto thought about it, if he was in the shower and someone came in they would say so right?

Yes, they would.

The last question made his breath stop. _If the crew isn't out there and Enzan isn't out there, then who's out there? _One way to find out

"Hello" Netto's voice filling the bathroom, the silhouette stopped searching and looked up, but didn't give a reply.

"Enzan is that you?"

Silence

"Please who's ever out there, say something" Netto could fell his heartbeat quicken a bit. He felt like he was in some kind of a horror movie, and when he looked behind the curtains he'd find some disgusting creature there ready to eat him up. He mentally shivered at the thought. He was going to have to get out of the shower sooner or later - and on top of that the water was getting cold – so on that note he decide now would do.

_I mean monsters don't exist._

Right?

One way to find out

He grabbed the curtains and looked around them and saw… nothing.

No monster

No disgusting creature ready to eat him.

Just air.

The young netsavoir let out a soft sigh and proceed to dry of.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey Rockman" Netto asked as he was still drying of his hair.

"Yes Netto-kun, is something wrong? You do look a little pale" Rockman's voiced laced with a little worry.

"Did anyone come into the bathroom while I was showering?"

The blue netnavi shook his head. "No one went in, well at least I saw no one. Why?"

"Never mind, I just thought I saw some one" Netto's eyes fell on the older netbattler's bed and notice its emptiness "Hey Rockman, where is Enzan?"

"Ah! Yes Captain Josh came by and said he'd like to see us when you got out. Enzan should be with him" Rockman said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Which room is it in again Rockman?" Netto walked down the never ending hallway, asking himself why cruise ships have so many rooms.

"Room 219"

Netto counted the rooms.

214, 215, 216, 217, 218, ah- 219

He opened the door, reviling a miniature conference room and one angry Enzan.

"What took you so long Hikari, forgot how to put your cloths on" Enzan spat literally. Netto for one thing hated it when people where angry with him for no reason, he tended to fight with them a bit…

"What's a matter sunshine, figure out that all the money in the world won't fix your face" Netto replied sarcastically.

"Nothing's wrong with my face, idiot. No wait if I call you an idiot that would be insulting real idiots"

"Well at least my hair doesn't look like a skunk's as-.."

"Enough!" Rockman shouted from his PET, if he let this continue they both would be in the hospital before they knew what happened. He thought Blues would've at least warned them like in the past when Enzan was having a bad day. "Now I don't care who started this or why you two are in such a bad mood. It's the morning; let's try to get long for the rest of the day. Please."

Truth be told Enzan had no idea why he lashed out at Netto like that. He was going to apologize when Netto said that insult and the rest followed. Netto on the other hand let he's quick temper get the best of him and well yeah.

Knock. Knock.

The two boys turned to the opening door and Josh appeared. "Boys we will be arriving in our destination in ten minutes so be ready"

Both boys nodded their heads and took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dark Blues stood alone in a storage room, it was close to the engine room, but thanks to the cold thick walls the engines noises where blocked out. The dark navi was hold medium size chains in his hand, jingling them around and then he suddenly stopped.

He chuckled to himself.

"The time has finale come"

He dropped the chains and disappeared. He was going to get what was his.

**Hoped you've enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be good. RxR**


	4. Strike of the Devil

**Warning! This chapter will get very violent, so if you don't like blood-shed please stop reading.**

**So sorry this took so long. I apologize, for the past months I've been studying and testing non-stop. Enjoy.**

"Colton, boy where are you?" Josh said looking around the bridge for the boy.

"Right here sir" the pale teen said, walking to Josh. "What did you need sir?"

"Tell Marco to get the boys and bring them here and quickly too. I have to do something." Josh said walking off. _The captain is acting very strange _Colton thought _Maybe under a lot of stress._

"Wait sir" Josh turned to the child. "The crane, on the port side has been acting up I think it has a virus it just suddenly dropped into the ocean." Josh sighed and turned back around

"I'll handle it just go get Marco." The ghostly teen shrugged before setting of to find Marco. The man was probable at the buffet table again.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Somewhere in the lower back of the ship_

"I brought the boys to this exact location. They should be with Marco by now, please I did it now let me live." Josh begged to a shadowy figure in a corner. "Please, you can kill everyone on this ship. I won't tell a living soul. I did everything you said"

Dark Blues walked out of the corner, his armor had a faint glow. A smirk on his face showed his sharp canine teeth.

"True, you obediently did what I said" Josh rapidly nodded his head in agreement. But stopped when he saw Dark Blues' right hand turn into a sword, his eyes went wide with cold fear. "You won't tell a living soul right?" Dark Blues asked.

John's body shook but managed to, squeak out "Y-yes, n-not one l-living so-soul"

Dark Blues leaned in with a murderous smile on his face "That's right because all the souls you'll be talking to are the dead."

Josh screamed as the sword came down.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marco walked to the room where the young netsaviors were, he swore he heard someone screaming but didn't think much of it. Probable his imagination. Oh how wrong he was.

He began to whistle 'Mary had a little lamb' to him self.

"~And everywhere Mary went the lamb was sure to go~" A cold voice sang behind him. The sailor jumped and quickly turned around. Dark Blues was leaning against a wall, his cyber sword already out.

"W-who are you" Marco stammered, not missing the blood splatter on the darkloid's armor and sword. "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" He heard a voice behind him, but before he could move, Dark Blues already pinned him to the hallway wall. He had the man facing the wall with his arm behind his back in an unnatural manner.

"L-let me go" Marco cried, Dark Blues tightened his grip on his arm, and pulled back till he heard a sicken snap. Marco screamed in agony and pain.

"Opps, I think I broke something" Dark Blues mocked, before dragging the poor man off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I don't get it Rockman shouldn't that Marco, sailor dude be here by now" Netto asked his blue armored best friend as he waited in the mini-conference room. Of course, he didn't ask Enzan any of these because of the 'little' fight they had.

"Don't worry Netto-kun I'm sure he'll be here any minute" Rockman said to his worried operator – not that Netto every got worried…

Enzan sat quietly in his chair, something didn't seem right; he could feel it in his gut. But he couldn't put his finger on it. – And what was with the sky? At first he didn't think much of it – Pinkish skies were common when the sun's setting but it kept getting redder and redder.

Maybe he should ask Netto if he knew anything about it….

**Knock-Knock**

Both netsaviors stopped what they were doing and looked at the door. Enzan – being the polite one – got up and was about to open the door.

**Sh~ink**

Enzan's ocean blue eyes widen in shock as he looked at the cyber sword that went through the door and just missed his head. Instinct kicked in and he jumped back before the sword cut right through him. The door on the other hand was sliced in two pieces that soon broke off the hinges and collapse on the floor making dust fly up.

After the dust settled down, both boys gapped at what the saw. Dark Blues standing in the middle of the doorway, blocking their only exit.

A small smile played on the darkloid's lips as he watched the two children eyes widen in fear and confusion. He enjoyed it very much.

Enzan was the first to recover from his shock, his voice though was a little shaky "H-How are you still alive?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find" The dark navi spoke sending shivers down both teens' spines. He had to be quick he did want his prey getting away, now did he? "Now you two will give me both of your PETs"

"And what if we don't" Netto interjected, his shock now completely gone and replaced with a fiery anger.

Dark Blues' smile turned into a demonic smirk. "If you don't…"

He grabbed something by his left side and with a careless drop, it landed by his feet.

"…I'll kill him"

Enzan and Netto stared at the thing that must have_ been_ human. The man's face was so bloody and torn up that it was hard to tell. His body and legs were bruised and blood leaked from many cuts – no doubt from the cyber sword – his right arm was sickly twisted and was certainly dislodged. The only way to tell who the man was, was by the _Marco _stitching on is bloody uniform.

Netto stared at the poor man in front of him. If it wasn't for the man's chest moving up and down, he would have thought the guy was dead. _ How cruel, how horrible. I can't give Rockman to that – that monster. What will stop him from killing him then us after? _

Netto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Dark Blues' smooth voice.

"Hurry up and give them to me. Now" He pointed his sword at the beaten man's throat, as their motivation.

Netto's head turned towards Enzan, waiting for the older teen to do something. Enzan's gaze soon shifted to Netto's, he slowly pulled out his PET with is left hand and held out his right for Netto's.

Instead of handing over Rockman's PET, he walked over to Enzan, snatching away the red PET and walked over to Dark Blues, in one quick motion.

_No way am I going to let Enzan die, not before me, I have to protect him and Rockman. _Netto thought before stopping before the red darkloid.

Was he scared? Yes. But he'll be damned before he let Dark Blues know.

"Give them to me" His cold voice hit his ears. He wasn't really pleased that Netto was the one to deliver the red and blue devices, he want to get rid of all the 'problems' with one strike, but he'd have to wait, at lest he'd get to tell the brunette something.

The boy was hesitant at first but it quickly left as he saw the evil sword press deeper in Marco's flesh. Netto held up his right hand containing both PETs. But instead of grabbing the PETs, Dark Blues grabbed Netto's arm and brought him to his chest. Netto stared up in horror at the two blood red eyes that the red-ish/orange-ish visor shielded. They stared at him hungrily. Dark Blues leaned down, his mouth right by the boy's ear

"_I'll be coming for you_" He whispered, his hot breath tickled Netto's ear.

He quickly grabbed the PETs from the shocked boy's hands and gentle pushed him back into Enzan. Enzan defensively put his arm in front of Netto. Dark Blues snorted at the scene.

"You two stay here till I return." The dark navi order, with a wave of a PET filled hand.

"You're crazy if you think we'll stay here!" Enzan's fury got the best of him and he moved in front of Netto, ready to attack till Netto's hand grabbed the dueled hair boy's shoulder – a reminder of who it was they were fight unarmed. Enzan took the hint and backed off – still keeping his guard up.

"If you don't stay here" Dark Blues growled at them – although more at Enzan than Netto – he looked down at the bloody mess known as Marco. In one fluid move he stabbed the man's chest – right in the heart – Marco let out a shrilled cry before going limp. The wild haired navi pulled out his sword with a disgusting squirt sound. He looked up at the other two. Enzan's mouth and eyes were wide open, his body tense. Dark Blues mentally chuckled; he knew the boy was scared – no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He glanced in Netto's direction and mentally frowned, the boy was on the verge of tears, his hands covering his mouth, and his body was shaking and was in no doubt in shock – for the umpteenth time today. He would need to be calmed down later. The thought got Dark Blues mentally chuckling again.

"You don't want to end up like him, do you?" He asked in a mocking kindness, before turning around and leaving the two netbattlers to their own thoughts.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto made a chocked cry before he slowly fell to the ground. Tears slowly trailing down his face. Enzan sat beside him and gentle padded him on the back – hoping to reassure the child – but said nothing helpingly.

"W-what are we going to do Enzan?" Netto asked in a quite whisper, the tear streaks drying on his cheeks. Enzan shook his head slowly before getting up and moving toward the door. He cautiously stuck his head out, looking left and right before turning to Netto.

"Come on, we're getting out of here" He said grabbing the bandana wearing boy and hoisting him up. "We're going to the bridge(1) to see if we can find help. It isn't much of a plan. But let's hope it works."

They walked up to the door, waited a few seconds then quickly left.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dark Blues watched the two children leave in the surveillance room. He knew they wouldn't stay. He'd have to go get them now.

He smirked, the thought of hunting Enzan down and killing him was very pleasing, but the thought of hunting Netto was _ecstatic_.

Oh the fun he was going to have.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enzan dragged Netto down the hallway – the young netsavior was jumping at every sound and small movement he saw – keeping an eye out for the crazy darkloid that had a grudged against them or rather him.

Enzan worried for his brown-haired friend – the fact that said _crazy darkloid_ said something to his partner, was really starting to get to him.

"Netto, what did Dark Blues say to you?" Enzan asked in the kindest, gentlest voice he could muster. The bright-eyed boy looked up at him then looked at the ground like he was in trouble – which he was.

"He said that he'll be coming for me" Netto said in a gentle whisper.

"Oh" was all Enzan's response.

Netto looked back up at his friend then down again "But he said it weird. Like he did want to hurt me, it – it was possessive sounding" Netto shivered.

Enzan swallowed hard, as the memories of the night before clog his mind. Dark Blues by Netto's bed. What was the darkloid doing? Did he want to make Netto a dark soul? Or something else…

He shook the thoughts from his head and formed a fake smile on his lips.

"Come on Hikari, Dark Blues wanting you? As if" He joked. Which got Netto smiling even though it was small.

"Oh but I do" A silky dark voice said behind them.

Scared didn't describe the two netsaviors at this point – they were absolutely terrified when they spun around to come face to face with Dark Blues – who was only three and a half feet away.

One word came from Enzan's mouth and it was the greatest plan ever.

"Run"

Both boys took off in a mad dash down the hall not even turning back.

Dark Blues watched they go. Giving – graciously – a few seconds head start, he wanted some fun right? His right arm turned into a neo variable sword.

"Dark Sonic Boom"

A power slash of dark energy rush right in between the boys making Netto fly into another hallway while Enzan cashed into a wall.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto's eyes slowly opened, he sat up his back aching and hurting the whole time – from being flung five feet away – but other than that he was fine.

Crackling caught his attention; his mouth gapped open as he now stared at the wall of fire in front of him – no doubt caused by the 'Dark Sonic Boom'.

He soon shook of the shock and rose to his feet – wince a little from his back pain – he swallowed hard.

"Enzan!" He called out, maybe he got out of the way – he prayed he did anyway.

After a few more shouts and no replies, the young boy's eye swelled with tears – the thought of Enzan burning alive made him want to puke. But he held it in. There was no way he was able to jump through that big of a fire, the only other option was to go around.

He turned the other direction; slowly going that way – praying all the while that Enzan was okay.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enzan didn't get knocked – he was slammed into the wall with blazing fire barley three feet away. He put his arm up to his nose to stop from breathing some of the smoke – he had to get out of here quick. He slowly inched his way against the wall till he finally slipped into a room.

He heaved a sigh of relief, but maybe to early.

"Oh, you're not safe yet, Enzan"

Enzan's eyes widen as he stared strait at Dark Blues.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Colton quietly snuck down to the fifth deck – he heard a loud explosion and well got curious. His eyes widen with fear as he saw the roaring fire. He looked up at the ceiling – noticing that the fire sprinklers did not go off. Did someone shut them off?

He shook his head – right now he needed to get to the fire under control. But he needed help. _Maybe if I could hit the emergency button someone will come_. The thought came through his head. He looked and found it on the other side off the fire.

Colton – not being the bravest of boys, but when it was really needed – breathed a deep breath and ran forward jumping over the fire – it barely scorched his shoes – slammed into the wall – but yet successfully hitting the button.

The area started to flash red and make the normal alert noise and Colton – very smart indeed – quickly scrambled out of the place, hurrying into the surveillance room to hide.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enzan hit the floor at a bone cracking speed – Dark Blues had been beating the child for ten minutes atleast – he slowly staggered on to all fours, coughing and spitting up blood. His body ached, his right arm was in no doubt broken and his ribs – reached received a powerful kick – were broken as well. He was about to get up when a red boot slammed on his back making him cry out in pain.

"It's so nice to hear you scream, Enzan" Dark Blues chuckled he was – once again – about to kick the red-vested boy when the red flashing and sirens caught his attention. He was going to kill the black and white haired child quick – he had to get to his little brunette before he did something stupid. The thought had Dark Blues a little concerned – Netto was a dare devil at times. He turned around and almost left but came back; he drew out his sword and stab Enzan in the left leg. His screams echoed in the room.

"Have fun bleeding to death, oh and don't worry about Netto I'll take _real _good care of him" Dark Blues laughed as he pulled his sword out and left.

Enzan collapsed on the floor, his eyes closing – he swore he heard someone call his name; maybe it was death?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto skidded to a stop; he was in the middle of an intersection. He looked right left and then forward. He was lost and scared, Enzan was the one who had the map – not to mention that Rockman would just tell him where to go but he's not here at the moment. He looked around again and tried to think – hard to do when an evil dark navi is hunting you down – he had to hurry. Enzan could be hurt or dying. Or worse he could be burning alive. Netto started breathing real hard, his face turning red. But what if Dark Blues got to him! What if –

"You should calm down little one, I don't think you're doing any good for your health" Netto's entire body froze, all except his heart; which was beating so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.

A strong arm encircled around his waist, trapping him there. He grabbed at it, clawing – even trying to bite it – at the red armor.

"Ssh, it's okay" Dark Blues whispered before whacking Netto with his free hand in the back of the hand – causing him to go unconscious. He gentle picked the boy up bridal style and carried him to his 'special' room he made just for him.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Netto's eye slowly opened, his head was painfully pounding and aching. He moved his hands to grab his head – or tried. He found his hands tied – rather tightly too – behind his back with chains.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake"

The dark navi's voice broke Netto out of his thoughts. He looked up at the doorway; Dark Blues stood there – his arms crossed and an amused smirk on his face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"What the hell! Let me go, you crazy son of a –

A blood red armored hand covered the boy's mouth, preventing him from continuing.

"Now Netto is that anyway to talk to the person who has Rockman? You wouldn't want anything _bad _to happen to him do you?" Netto – taking the hint – shook and lowered his head, yearning him a light pat on the head from the dark navi. "Good, now I know you want to ask something so do it now"

"Why the hell am I here?" The sentence made the darkloid's smirk grow.

"You are here because I want you" Netto looked up – confused – _Who does he think he is! I belong to no one! _ Netto thought angrily – he took a deep breathe and relaxed.

"Ok why do you want me here then?" Netto growled through gritted teeth.

"Because you are the perfect trophy" The red samurai stated like it was a fact. Netto couldn't sustain his rage.

"I'M A WHAT?" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"A trophy, pet, slave, servant – which ever you like…" Dark Blues shrugged like he was talking about the weather. His gloved hand gentle grabbed Netto's chin, tilting his head up to look at his red eyes. "…they all mean the same thing to me." His smile sent shivers down Netto's spine. "So get use to it"

"Why me?" It was a small whisper – meant more to him than the darkloid in front of him - tears gathered in his eyes.

"Because you wear the only one that I respect. Your light is stronger than anything else in this world. Regal was a fool to try and kill you. You should be kept and tamed, in a world full of darkness you are the shinning light, and I want it." Dark Blues whispered sweetly in Netto's ear, softly stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Darkness will utterly destroy you so that's why I'm going to keep you. You'll thank me later, once you've learned"

"But I don't get it you shouldn't even be alive or even in the human world with out a dimensional area" Netto whispered harshly, but the dark navi just chuckled.

"Netto you should know by now navis don't always complete die. Let's just say Regal had some back up data and for the 'how am I here question' you can say my new body has a DA generator in it" Dark Blues answered. "Anything else you would like to ask?"

"What are you going to do to Rockman and the crew?" Netto forced the question out of him – he was utterly terrified of the answer.

"Well let's say you are the only human that will survive and as for Rockman, I have really decided. I might let him live." Dark Blues chuckled darkly "But take can change if you misbehave."

Netto swallowed to wad of spit that formed in his throat. How can he get out of this? Enzan and everybody else are going to die.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey are you still alive?" Enzan slowly opened his left eye – his vision slightly blurrier before going to normal – he saw an older teen maybe the age of Laika beside him.

"Oh good, you are still alive" Colton almost jumped for joy – he wouldn't know what to do if he saw a dead body. His happiness faded when he saw Enzan trying to get up.

"Hey wait, I was able to stop the bleeding in your leg" Colton said, he pointed at Enzan's left leg, which now had a bloody shirt wrapped around it. He gentle pushed Enzan back down. "But if you start walking it might start bleeding again. I suggest you stay here until –

"NO" Enzan shout before once more trying to get up "I can't stay here! My friends are in danger I have to help!"

Colton backed away from him – a look of worry marled his face. "Others are in danger?"

"Yes we all are. You have to help me; I don't think I can walk on my own." Enzan reached a hand out. He felt the other boy grab his before hauling him to his feet – Colton put the dueled haired teen's arm over his shoulder. Before walking out of the room.

"Where do we go now?" The ghostly teen asked.

"I need to get my PET back as soon as possible." Enzan said after a grunt of pain from walking. Colton's head seemed to perk up after that.

"Would this PET happen to be blue or red" Enzan's head immediately snapped in Colton's direction.

"You know where they are?"

"Yeah I saw them not to long ago in the surveillance room"

"Take me there" Enzan order – he was breathing hard but he wasn't going to stop. _I'm coming Blues Netto Rockman just please still be alive. _The two boys hurried to the room.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Why all the way out here – at sea" Netto questioned the darkloid, he was going to get answers – although the darkloid did like this 'question game' as well.

"Not a bad question, pet. It's because out here there is something Regal left behind that I need. He thought it safe to leave it at the bottom of the ocean than on land" Dark Blues answered – he was amused at the game the child was playing, he knew the child was trying to buy time – it was fun to mess with people's heads.

"How did you get on the ship, without anybody noticing?" Another question that worried the young netbattler.

"I had some inside help from the captain. It's amazing what some humans will do just to keep living there horrible lives, it's quite sickening" Netto was stunned to say the least – it was a trap from the beginning.

"You mean he sold us out?" Tears once again, Netto hated himself so much right then – crying in front of the enemy – but he couldn't help himself they just came out.

"Shush, there, there its okay" Dark Blues cooed. His tongue flickered out; licking away the salty water on the boy's cheeks. Netto immediately started to squirm but failed when Dark Blues wrapped his arms around his waist – trapping him there.

"I would stay still, my slave. I like the positions and I'm sure you wouldn't want to upset me; knowing whose _life _is on the line." Netto merely nodded in reply – he got the message – he did what he was told, he'll think of something. Dark Blues can't keep him here forever. Nobody's perfect.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I really hoped you enjoyed that next chapter is the last; so I'll make it a good one **

**RxR **


End file.
